


An Unexpected Guest

by katasstropheee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy makes an unexpected appearance at the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/gifts).



> Firstly, I apologise for the lame title and summary.
> 
> Secondly, this is being posted for the Scorpion Fic Exchange. I didn't think I would actually get anything done in time to post for it, but I pleasantly surprised myself.

It was quite early on a saturday morning, too early for any of the geniuses to be up and working. But Happy had been restless. She had awoken at the crack of dawn, unable to rest any longer. she made her way to the garage, hoping the absence would inspire her to get some much-needed work done.

Walter was out of town at a convention, so the garage was locked when she arrived. They all had spare keys just in case, so she unlocked the front door and embraced the cool darkness that welcomed her. She placed her bag at her desk and made her way into the kitchen.

She was preparing her coffee when she caught the last notes of a car engine before it was turned off. She thought perhaps it was Toby, making his way here with nothing to do either. While the distraction would not help her complete some much needed work, she wouldn't mind it so much if it was him.

But then she heard the front door to the garage open. It shut rather quickly, followed by a few light pats of feet on the concrete floor. She yelled "be there in a second" to whoever it was, stirring her coffee and quickly wiping up the bench. She had been wrong about it being Toby, but perhaps it was a client, or maybe some government official with a job that would take all of their busy minds off the boredom of having no casework for two weeks.

It was starting to take a turn on all of them in the worst way, leaving Paige with the unfortunate duty of 'adult-sitter' during the day. She said she didn't mind it so much, but Happy could still tell that she was hoping something interesting and challenging enough would come up and save her for a time.

 _Maybe this was it_ , she thought. She finally dropped her spoon into the sink and made her way through to the office area, her hands clutching delicately at the heated ceramic that scorched her fingers.

But Happy couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise as she stopped at the entrance to the room and took in the familiar stranger.

Of course she knew who it was - Amelia, the illusive ex-fiancee that Toby never shut up about - but she hadn't expected to ever see that face in front of her, let alone within actual reach. She had seen photo's and had heard countless stories about her from the resident genius; "the one that got away" he had called her, among other cryptic titles.

But seeing her image on a photograph did not properly prepare Happy for the woman herself. There's an air of confidence to her, despite the nerves she was clearly feeling from having to be there. She's tall and slender, with Tawny beige skin and wide eyes of rich brown. She's observant, immediately taking in the room with a hectic glance and a small smirk, like it was exactly what she expected to see.

Luckily she hadn't noticed Happy yet. She needed a moment to hide the gobsmacked expression that still painted her face. So she composed herself; she pressed down her shirt and straightened her back and waltzed into the room like she was seeing it for the first time that day. "Morning" she greeted, causing Amy to jump slightly at her loud and abrupt entrance. "How can we help you?" she added, using the same spiel they used for every visitor that came in.

She coughed lightly, taking another fleeting glance around the room before her eyes focused back onto Happy's. "Sorry, I was looking for someone. Tobias Curtis works here doesn't he?" she asked, her voice confident enough for Happy to see she wasn't wasting any time.

"He does" she replied stiffly, "but he's not in yet."

"Oh" she said, before extending her hand out to the deep red couch. "Well, do you mind if I wait?"

Happy shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee, momentarily forgetting how hot it still is. She watched Amy take a seat as the liquid scolded her tongue and her lips. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve as she took another step forward. "Um, do you mind if I ask why you're visiting?" Happy asked quickly.

She desperately wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment, especially in the kitchen with a glass of cool water soothing her burnt skin, but she also couldn't bare to leave Amy alone. She was both intrigued and horrified, standing in front of a woman who still towered over her, even as she just sat there.

"It's complicated" she said, observing Happy's expression. She hardly blinked, fighting hard to keep her face as neutral as possible as Amy continued to speak. "Well, no. I guess it isn't when you think about it." She chuckled softly and peered up at her, like that statement was an inside joke both of them were meant to get. "I believe you had a run in with my husband last year - Quincy Berkstead."

Happy visibly winced at the name, having forgotten about the man altogether. "Right, yes. I remember him. I read one of his books."

"Really?"

"Yeah, But I lost it in Antarctica before I could finish it, so."

Amy grinned in amusement. "Interesting." Happy felt her cheeks burn in response, betraying her facade as a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Amy."

Both woman turn quickly towards the kitchen where Toby, the man of the hour, stood stock-still. He's unable to keep the shock of his face, as his eyes flutter between the woman he loved for so long, and the woman he loves today. Both are wearing unreadable expressions, which irks him. He can feel his nerves pulsing beneath his skin, cutting off all access of warmth and sensibility.

He fiddles with his collar as he slowly approaches them. "Amy, wh-what are you-" he asks, spluttering over his words.

Amy gladly interrupts, having stood as soon as the familiar face had completely entered the room. "Toby" she addresses, her air of confidence still completely embracing her as she continues. "Can we please talk? In private?" she adds quickly. Her eyes glance briefly over to the woman beside her, who's expression is neutral and hard to read. She doesn't meet her eyes, as both of them are trained on Toby, watching for any sign that he needs assistance. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to come to that.

She had never been formally introduced herself, but she assumed the woman beside her was, in fact, Happy Quinn. Toby had mentioned her when he had first started up with Scorpion - a group of geniuses doing freelance work for anyone who needed it. She knew how important it was to him, and how his face lit up when he talked about their work and all of the adventures they went on together. And she observed how his expression would casually change when he talked about the resident mechanic, the "little fireball who burned more than she could chew" as he described her once.

At first, Amy was jealous. Of course who wouldn't be, when he was describing her to a tee - from the expressions on her face to the clothing she wore, and the way she challenged him on a daily basis. But then as Toby got deeper into addiction and further away from her, envy was hardly ever on her mind anymore. She knew when she eventually left him, that he was still in a good place. Because despite his flaws and his lone-wolf persona, she knew he had a family with the team he always raved about, like they were the missing part of him he was always searching for.

And they were. Happy was. She was the challenge and reserve he needed, the kind she could never give him.

"Sure" Toby breathed out, surprised at her request and gesturing with his hand to the walkway he had just entered from. Happy caught a brief nod from the corner of her eye, before Amy followed his direction and exited the room. Toby sent her his own brief nod before following. Soon the office was empty and quiet, despite the echo that still seemed to carry throughout it.

It was too quiet, Happy thought as her eyes immediately detected the small flashing light of the garage's PA system. It was mesmerizing in a way, drawing her closer to it with its rhythmic blinking. But it was too easy; all she needed to do was a press a button, and then she could listen in on their conversation without being detected.

That felt wrong to her. And besides that, she was still too nervous, and would probably give herself away. Toby could still read her like a textbook on expressions when he wanted to, even if his mind was distracted by something as startling and as important as a visit from Amy.

Still, she needed to keep herself busy so her mind didn't conjure up scenarios that would break her. She walked over to her desk and sat down. The mug in her hands was still warm, but no longer scolded her skin. She missed the feeling and was almost tempted to go and refill her cup. But she glued herself to her seat instead, deciding to pass the time with the pile of reports on the side of her desk. After all, they were the reason she was there so early in the morning.

But as she worked, she couldn't help but think about Toby. His face, when he saw Amy for the first time in years, was an expression she hardly recognized. It seemed almost personal, like she shouldn't have even seen a glimpse of it. I don't think he wanted her there either. He had only passed her brief glimpses, but all of them were distressed, and apologetic.

Of course he had nothing to be sorry about. Just a few months ago, she had expressed the same need for forgiveness when her unknown marriage was unexpectedly brought into the light. It had taken time but he had eventually forgiven her. And now he was asking for the same apology in return, for a case not hardly as serious as her own.

Of course she forgave him, but for what she couldn't say. Yet.

Half an hour passed by while Happy had her head on her work, though it felt much longer to her. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts by two pairs of feet coming through from the kitchen. She glanced up as Toby and Amy walked past, looking more relaxed than when they had initially exited. They stopped before the door, as Amy turned and addressed her ex-fiancee. "Thanks again Toby" she said, a small smile on her lips and gratefulness in her eyes. "I know he is probably the last person on earth you want to help-"

Toby shrugged absently. "Well I kind of owe it to him, after tying him to a chair and throwing water in his face."

"Right, the "acid"" Amy added playfully. Despite his nerves, Toby chuckled as well, and he barely flinched when she placed her hand on his forearm. "Thank you, Toby."

He nodded, as she turned and left. The loud bash of the closing door and the absence of the sudden blast of morning sun woke him from the trance he had been in. The last forty minutes hardly felt real, but he knew they were. Especially as he turned and met Happy's tentative gaze from across the room. "How'd it go" she asked cautiously.

He had been afraid to confront her. He had watched her briefly as he found her standing next to Amy that morning, and couldn't read what she was feeling. Now, she was seated at her desk, only the same neutral expression was still there, almost taunting him. "Well" he answered quickly, making his way over to her desk. He noticed the small pile of folders building near her chest, and the pen which she tapped absently on top of them. "It's nothing serious, she just wants me to look over some paperwork for her."

"Okay" was all she said. He seemed hesitant as he waited for her to continue. She assumed he expected the worst from her, from the way he looked like he was about to jump out of the way of a speeding train. Finally she sighed, putting her pen down and standing. "We're good, you know."

His shoulders bounced slightly in relief, but he still looked a little on edge. As she made her way around her desk, she caught the twitch of his hand as he plucked absently and furiously at a loose thread on his jeans. She grabbed it quickly, stilling it and slowly massaging his palm with her thumbs. In turn, he began to relax.

"Toby, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, I was expecting to meet her eventually." She noticed his brow rise at her reaction. "I was bound to bump into her at some point Tobes, let's be real here. I wasn't expecting to this morning, clearly. But it happened, and I'm still here, and if you think _that_ was all it would take to get rid of me, then you are not as smart as you think you are."

As she spoke, she moved in closer. Now both of them were a mere-breath apart. He could see the dull light from the room shine in her eyes, as he read her words through the creases in her forehead and the curve of her lips. "Are you sure we're alright?" he asked anyway, already knowing the answer.

She braced the crown of his head, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We're alright" she said with a fleeting breath.


End file.
